warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4 is a Looney Tunes collection on DVD. Following the pattern of one release each year of the previous volumes, it was released on November 14, 2006.Release and content information: This Looney Tunes collection is the first one where every disc in the collection has a special theme. Disc one is all Bugs Bunny. Disc two is devoted to cartoons directed by Frank Tashlin. Disc three is all Speedy Gonzales cartoons. Disc four features feline characters, including the well-known Sylvester plus the lesser known Conrad the Cat and Claude Cat among others. Previous Golden Collections included at least one All-Stars disc with no common theme. Like Volume 3, Volume 4 contains a warning about the politically incorrect humor and racial stereotypes in some of the cartoons, but unlike Volume 3's warning, which was a filmed introduction done by Whoopi Goldberg, Volume 4 simply presents a title card before the main menu with the following: The Region 2 version contains only 53 shorts; 11 on Disc 2, and 14 on each of the others. Related releases Akin to Volume 2 and 3, Disc 1 was released separately in Region 4 as Best of Bugs Bunny, Volume 4, while the other discs were not released in the same format. In Region 1, discs 1 and 4 were also released separately as the more family-friendly Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 4. Disc 1 - Bugs Bunny Favorites Special features Audio bonuses * Audio commentaries **Eric Goldberg on Rabbit Hood and Mississippi Hare **Paul Dini on Operation: Rabbit and Hurdy-Gurdy Hare **Jerry Beck on 8 Ball Bunny **June Foray and Jerry Beck on Rabbit Romeo * Music only tracks on Knight-mare Hare, Sahara Hare, Barbary Coast Bunny, To Hare is Human and Rabbit Romeo * Music and effects track on Operation: Rabbit and Southern Fried Rabbit Behind the Tunes * Twilight in Tunes: The Music of Raymond Scott * Powerhouse in Pictures From the Vault * Bugs Bunny: Superstar, part 1 (1975), which contains the following shorts: ** What's Cookin' Doc? (1944) ** The Wild Hare (1940) ** A Corny Concerto (1943) ** I Taw a Putty Tat (1948) *Fifty Years of Bugs Bunny in 3 ½ Minutes - (1989) * The Bugs Bunny Show ** Ballpoint Puns Bridging Sequences ** Foreign Legion Leghorn recording sessions * Trailer Gallery: ** Bugs Bunny's Cartoon Carnival ** Bugs Bunny's All-Star Revue Disc 2 - A Dash of Tashlin :All cartoons on this disc are directed by Frank Tashlin. Special features Audio commentaries * Mark Kausler on The Case of the Stuttering Pig and Porky in the North Woods * Michael Barrier with Frank Tashlin on Now That Summer is Gone, Cracked Ice and Porky's Poultry Plant * Daniel Goldmark on You're an Education * Greg Ford on Plane Daffy and I Got Plenty of Mutton * Jerry Beck on Puss n' Booty * Eddie Fitzgerald on The Stupid Cupid From the Vault * Bugs Bunny: Superstar, part 2, which contains the following shorts: ** Rhapsody Rabbit (1946) ** Walky Talky Hawky (1946) ** My Favorite Duck (1942) ** Hair-Raising Hare (1946) ** The Old Grey Hare (1944) * Porky and Daffy in "The William Tell Overture" * Frank Tashlin Storybooks ** Little Chic’s Wonderful Mother ** Tony and Clarence *Private Snafu shorts ** The Goldbrick (1943) ** The Home Front (1943) ** Censored (1944) Disc 3 - Speedy Gonzales in a Flash :All cartoons on this disc star Speedy Gonzales. Special features Audio bonuses * Audio commentaries **Stan Freberg and Jerry Beck on Cat-Tails for Two **Greg Ford with Friz Freleng on Mexican Boarders **Art Leonardi and Jerry Beck on Nuts and Volts **Paul Dini on The Wild Chase * Music only track on Tabasco Road, Mexicali Schmoes, and West of the Pesos * Music and effects track on Cat-Tails for Two From the Vault * 90 Day Wondering (1956 Army reinlistment film by Chuck Jones) * Drafty, Isn’t It? (1957 Army recruitment film by Chuck Jones) Others *''Friz on Film'' (new 1-hour documentary) Disc 4 - Kitty Korner Special features Audio bonuses * Audio commentaries **Greg Ford with Chuck Jones on Conrad the Sailor **Eddie Fitzgerald on The Aristo-Cat **Greg Ford with Chuck Jones on The Aristo-Cat **Jerry Beck on Dough Ray Me-ow **Daniel Goldmark on Pizzicato Pussycat **June Foray and Jerry Beck on The Unexpected Pest * Music only tracks on Cat Feud, The Unexpected Pest, and Go Fly a Kit * Music and effects track on A Peck o' Trouble Behind the Tunes * One Hit Wonders * Sing-a-Song of Looney Tunes * The Art of the Gag * Wild Lines: The Art of Voice Acting * Looney Tunes: A Cast of Thousands From the Vault * Porky’s Breakdowns (1939 joke reel with Porky swearing) (unavailable on UK release) * Sahara Hare Storyboard Reel * Porky’s Poor Fish Storyboard Reel See also * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1929–1939) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1940–1949) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1950–1959) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1960–1969) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1970–present and miscellaneous) * List of Bugs Bunny cartoons Notes References External links * Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Comedy Hour, The - Complete List of Volume 4 Shorts at tvshowsondvd.com * * Category:Looney Tunes on Home Video